This invention relates to a pick up truck having an adaptable configuration which alternately permits increased cargo space and increased passenger space.
It is well known in the prior art to provide a pick up truck having a cab portion for carrying passengers and a cargo box for carrying cargo. The cargo box typically includes wheel covers which decrease the available width of the cargo box at the lower portion of the box. It is also known in the prior art that wider loads may be carried in the cargo box by providing one or more planar members, such as boards, which assist in carrying a wider load above the wheel covers in the cargo box.
It is also known in the prior art to provide aligned holes or passages in both the cab portion and the cargo box for carrying a somewhat longer load on the floor of the truck. However, this arrangement has the shortcoming of requiring the load to be placed directly in the passenger compartment, so that increased capacity for messy loads, such as dirt or gravel, is not practical. In addition, these configurations are not well-adapted for carrying passengers when not in use for carrying cargo. Other passages or openings have been provided between cab portions and cargo boxes, however, these configurations are concerned with the passing through or seating of passengers and are not suited for carrying increased cargo loads.
It is also known in the prior art to provide a cargo box including a front wall adjacent the cab portion and a rear wall. The pick up truck configuration is adaptable for carrying a cargo load longer than the cargo box and at or above the wheel covers protruding into the cargo box. A box panel portion is pivotally connected to the front wall of the cargo box and is movable between a generally vertical position in which the front wall of the cargo box is closed and a generally horizontal position in which the box panel portion partially overlies and is supported by the wheel covers. The cargo box includes a cargo box opening when the box panel portion is in the generally horizontal position. A cab panel portion is pivotally mounted to the cab portion and is movable between a generally vertical closed condition and a generally horizontal open position. The cab portion has a cab opening when the cab panel portion is in the generally horizontal position and the cab opening is at least partially aligned with the cargo box opening. Thus the pick up truck configuration is adaptable to carry the cargo load longer than the cargo box through both the cab portion and the cargo box and also can carry a wider load at or above the wheel covers. However, this arrangement has the shortcomings of requiring two panels, one on the cab portion and one on the cargo box which must be reconfigured. In addition, the cab portion is not isolated from the outside ambient elements. Furthermore, loose loads such as gravel cannot be kept separate from the cab portion.
As the popularity of trucks increases, it has become desirable to provide trucks that have rearward extended cab portions suitable for carrying more than three passengers. However, this reduces the load carrying capacity of the cargo boxes.
The present invention provides alternatives and advantages over the prior art by providing an adaptable pick up truck configuration which allows for carrying increased loads over the traditional pick up configurations. These arrangements are particularly useful for better versatility and utility of pick up trucks with expanded rear seat passenger compartments and shorter cargo boxes. Advantageously, these pick up truck configurations can alternately be used for carrying both front and rear seat passengers while also being adaptable to carry longer cargo loads while, in certain embodiments, protecting the vehicle interior from damage or dirt from the cargo load. Also advantageously, the increased load carrying capabilities of the pick up truck do not interfere with the provision of a fully functional cab portion for carrying both front and rear seat passengers. Advantageously, the pick up truck is easily adaptable for carrying passengers or for carrying increased cargo loads. Also, the pick up truck can be used as a traditional pick up truck with full passenger capacity and traditional load carrying capacity, when desired. Advantageously, the reconfiguration of the truck for expanded load carrying capacity is easily accomplished, preferably without the use of any tools. Certain embodiments of the invention also include sealed separation of the passenger compartment from the increased cargo space and features for covering the cargo load and preventing the cab interior from being exposed to outside ambient conditions. This arrangement also advantageously allows the use of a shorter cargo box for easier parking and maneuvering, while providing a truck for carrying more than three passengers or expanded cargo loads.